wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potęga słowa
OINOS Wybacz, Agathosie, słabość ducha, który świeżo przystroił się w nieśmiertelność. AGATHOS Nie powiedziałeś jeszcze nic, drogi Oinosie, za cobyś miał prosić o przebaczenie. Poznanie — nawet tutaj — nie jest sprawa odgadnienia. Co do mądrości to z wiarą proś Aniołów, aby ci ją dali. OINOS Ale ja, w czasie ostatniego mego istnienia na ziemi, marzyłem, że odrazu tu osiągnę znajomość wszechrzeczy. AGATHOS Ach, nie w poznaniu jest szczęście, ale w poznawaniu. Wiedzieć na zawsze — to błogość wiekuista, ale wiedzieć wszystko — to potępienie demona. OINOS Najwyższy jednak — czyliż nie zna wszystkich rzeczy? AGATHOS I to jest tajemnica jedyna, która Jemu samemu powinna zostać nieznaną. OINOS Przecie, ponieważ każda wiadomość rozszerza naszą wiedzę, koniecznie więc poznamy w końcu wszystko. AGATHOS Rzuć okiem w dale otchłani. Niech się twój wzrok wysili, aby przeniknąć te niezliczone perspektywy gwiazd, gdy my zwolna śród nich płyniemy — wskroś — i jeszcze — i zawsze! Czyliż sam wzrok duchowy nie ma granicy w tych murach złota krążącego we wszechświecie? w murach, które składają mirjady ciał świecących, w niezmierzonej jedności rozlanych. OINOS Widzę oczywiście, że nieskończoność materyi nie jest marzeniem. AGATHOS Niema w niebie marzeń, ale tu nam dano objawienie, że jedynem przeznaczeniem tej nieskończoności tworzywa jest dostarczać nam źródeł niewyczerpanych, w których dusza może zaspakajać bez końca swoj żądzę poznania, żądzę nigdy niewygasła, gdyż zagasić ja byłoby to dla duszy unicestwić siebie. Pytaj mnie, Oinosie, swobodnie i bez lęku. Pójdź, ominiemy na lewo promienną harmonię Plejad i rzućmy się w dal na łąki gwiazd, gdzie zamiast bratków, fijołków i renonkułów — znajdziemy warstwy słońc potrójnych i słońc trójkolorowych. OINOS A teraz, Agathosie, płynąc przez ogromy, nauczaj mię. Mów do mnie w tonie swojskim ziemi. Nie zrozumiałem, tego, coś mówił o sposobach i drogach Stworzyciela, tego, którego zwaliśmy Stworzycielem w czasie, gdyśmy byli śmiertelni. Chcesz powiedzieć, że Stwórca nie jest Bogiem? AGATHOS Chcę powiedzieć, że Bóg nie stwarza. OINOS Jakże to, wyjaśnij mi. AGATHOS Na początku tylko Bóg stworzył. Stworzenia — to, co zdaje się jako stworzone — które teraz od końca do końca świata rwą się bez odpoczynku do istnienia — nie mogą być uważane jako wynik bezpośredni, ale raczej jako wynik pośredni twórczej potęgi Boga. OINOS Śród ludzi, mój Agathosie — idea ta nazwanąby wprost była fałszem. AGATHOS Śród aniołów, mój Oinosie, przyjętą jest ona jako prawda. OINOS Pojmuję cię o tyle, o ile chcesz: powiedzieć, że niektóre czynności istoty, zwanej przez nas Naturą — lub inaczej mówiąc, prawa naturalne — w pewnych warunkach wywołują to, co nosi zupełny pozór stworzenia. Na krótki czas przed zupełnem zniszczeniem Ziemi, robiono — pamiętam — niemało doświadczeń, które się wybornie powiodły, a które mędrcy ziemscy z dziecinną dumą nazywali: kreacyą istotek. AGATHOS Wypadki, o których wspominasz, były to tylko przykłady kreacyi wtórnej, jedyny rodzaj kreacyi, jaki miał kiedykolwiek miejsce od chwili, gdy pierwsze Słowo ogłosiło pierwsze prawo. OINOS Światy gwiaździste, które tryskają z głębi otchłani niebytu i co chwila wybuchem goreją na niebie — te światy gwiaździste, czyż nie są dziełem bezpośrednim ręki Pana? AGATHOS Postaram się, Oinosie, poprowadzić cię krok za krokiem przed oblicze koncepcyi, którą widziałem. Wiesz doskonale, że, jak żadna myśl zginąć nie może, tak niemasz czynu, którego wyniki nie byłyby nieskończone. Poruszając ręką, gdyśmy byli mieszkańcami ziemi, sprawialiśmy drgania w atmosferze okólnej. Drganie to ciągnęło się bez końca, aż wreszcie, udzieliło się każdej cząsteczce atmosfery ziemskiej, która od tej chwili na zawsze została pchniętą w ruch tym jedynym ruchem ręki. Matematycy naszej planety dobrze ten fakt znali. Szczególne wyniki, jakie wywoływały w cieczach szczególne bodźce, były przedmiotem ścisłego rachunku, tak, iż stało się łatwem oznaczyć, w jakim okresie impuls danej siły mógł ziemię okrążyć i oddziałać na zawsze na atmosferę otaczająca. Mając dany w warunkach wiadomych objaw, bez trudu określano rachunkiem wstecznym wartość bodźca pierwotnego. Wówczas matematycy, którzy widzieli, że skutki danej przyczyny absolutnie nie miały kresu; którzy widzieli, że część tych skutków można było śledzić dokładnie w czasie i przestrzeni, za pomocą analizy algebraicznej; którzy zrozumieli też całą łatwość rachunku wstecznego: — ludzie ci, mówię, zrozumieli też, że ten rodzaj analizy zawiera w sobie też nieograniczoną potęgę postępu, i że niemasz zrozumiałych granic, jakieby można postawić jego kroczeniu wiekuistemu oraz jego stosowaniu, wyjąwszy granice ducha, który ją popchnął i zastosował. Ale do tej mety przybywszy, matematycy nasi nagle się zatrzymali... OINOS I czemuż, Agathosie, mieli iść dalej? AGATHOS Gdyż poza tem było kilka olbrzymich idej wielkiego znaczenia. Z tego, co wiedzieli, wnieśćby mogli, że istota o inteligiencyi nieskończonej, istota, której byłby odsłonięty — niby w jasnowidzeniu — absolut całej analizy algebraicznej; istota taka bez żadnej trudności śledzićby mogła wszelki ruch w powietrzu wyryty i przez powietrze w eter uniesiony aż do jego odbić najdalszych, nawet do epoki, nieskończenie wstecz oddalonej Istotnie, łatwo wykazać, że każdy ruch tej natury, wyryty w powietrzu, musi w końcu oddziałać na każda jaźń pojedyncza, w granicach bytu zawarta. Istota więc, obdarzona inteligencyą nieskończoną; istota, którą sobie wyobraziliśmy, mogłaby śledzić te dalekie falowania ruchu — poza świat i wciąż poza świat — w ich oddziaływaniach na wszystkie cząsteczki materyi; poza świat i wciąż poza, świat — w przemianach, jakie one dawnym narzucają kształtom, lub innem słowem, w nowych kreacyach, jakie z nich powstają: — aż na koniec, nieczynne już odtąd, złamią się o tron Boga. I nietylko to mogłaby uczynić taka istota, ale, gdyby w jakimkolwiek czasie przedstawiono jej jakiś wynik: gdyby np. poddaną została badaniu jedna z niezliczonych komet — mogłaby owa inteligencya bez żadnego trudu rachunkiem wstecznym określić, jakiej przyczynie pierwotnej owa kometa zawdzięcza swe istnienie. Ta potęga analizy wstecznej — w swej pełni i absolutnej doskonałości — ta zdolność wiązania we wszystkich czasach wszystkich skutków ze wszystkiemi przyczynami — stanowi bezwątpienia przywilej samego bóstwa: ale ta potęga kształtuie się również na wszystkich stopniach, leżących niżej doskonałości bezwzględnej — po przez całą drabinę inteligencyj anielskich... OINOS Ale ty mówisz tylko o ruchach, odbitych na powietrzu. AGATHOS Mówiąc o powietrzu, myśl moja obejmuje tylko świat ziemski; ale uogólnij ją, a ogarnie ci ona wszystkie bodźce stworzenia, w eterze zamknione, w eterze, który, przenikając i przenikając sam jeden cała przestrzeń — stanowi tym sposobem wielkie medyum stworzenia. OINOS Zatem wszelki ruch jakiej bądź natury jest twórczy. AGATHOS Nie może być inaczej. Ale prawdziwa filozofia od dawna już nauczyła nas, że źródłem wszelkiego ruchu jest ruch i że źródłem wszechmyśli jest... OINOS Bóg. AGATHOS Wspominałem ci już, Oinosie, jakem przemawiał niegdyś do jednego z dzieci tej pięknej ziemi, która niedawno zginęła. Mówiłem jej o ruchach atmosfery ziemskiej. OINOS Pamiętam o tem... AGATHOS A gdym ci to przypomniał, czyś nie czuł, że przez twój umysł przepływa myśl o materyalnej potędze słowa? Każde słowo czyż nie jest ruchem powietrza? OINOS Ale czemu ty płaczesz, Agathosie? Czemu, o, czemu skrzydła twoje opadają, gdy oto unosimy się nad tą piękną gwiazdą, najzieleńszą, a jednak najsmutniejszą ze wszystkich, jakie napotkaliśmy w swym locie? Świetne jej kwiaty zdają się czarodziejskiem marzeniem, ale jej groźne wulkany przypominają namiętności wzburzonego serca. AGATHOS One nie zdają się — one są; tak, to są marzenia i namiętności. Tę dziwną gwiazdę — trzy wieki temu — jam ją z załamanemi dłońmi, z płonącemi oczyma leżąc u stóp mej ukochanej: jam ją kilku namiętnemi słowy wywołał do bytu! Jej świetne kwiaty — to są najdroższe ze wszystkich nieurzeczywistnionych marzeń, a dzikie jej wulkany — to namiętności najgorętszego i najbardziej prześladowanego serca. ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *The Power of Words (oryginał w języku angielskim) *Puissance de la parole (w języku francuskim) Kategoria:Edgar Allan Poe Kategoria:Antoni Lange Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku angielskim